Kimaya Heartly
Kimaya Heartly is the future daughter of Jeremiah Heartly and Kami Drilovsky in Gamewizard's universe. While she has most of her mother's physical traits, she is completely different from her, taking more after her father with a punk-girl attitude. Kimaya is a poisonbender, and leader of a small group of other punk kids (Kaleo, Beat, and Rhyme), who are referred to simply as "The Gang". Nextgen Series Kimaya's first appearance was in The Gang, in which she acts like a spoiled, lazy daughter, driving her mother, Kami, bonkers when she tries to reason with her. When Kimaya goes "out", she secretly heads to The Terrible Toxic Four's secret hideaway, which is now under control by Kimaya's group, The Gang. The Gang goes out to steal a bunch of Wii U II's from a truck before Kimaya returns home. When Kimaya sneaks out again the following day, Kami has Vweeb sneak off with her. When Kimaya discovers Vweeb, she gets impressed by Vweeb's cocky attitude, and wants him to join The Gang. After she gets home, Kami reveals that she was spying on her (thanks to Arlon's help), and after a heated argument, Kimaya cusses at her mom and returns to the hideout. Shortly after, Arlon captures them all and brings them to his school, where he begins to brainwash the Gang members (excluding Vweeb). Kimaya is brainwashed into becoming a polite, obedient girl, and when Kami sees this change, she feels very guilty. Kami decides to sneak into the school and rescue all the Gang members. Kami then battles Arlon as The Gang later shows up to help her. Arlon is defeated as the Lunar Sanctum crashes to Earth. Kimaya and Kami make amends with each other as Kimaya promises to do her homework more. In Operation: SCARY, Kimaya dressed as Dixie Kong for Halloween, while her friends dressed as other Kongs. They became those Kongs for real when the Curse of Monsters was spread. Major Battles *The Gang and Kami vs. Arlon. Relationships Kami Heartly Kimaya has a rough relationship with her mom. They eventually learn to get along better. Jeremiah Heartly Kimaya inherited her father's poisonbending and part of his attitude, but they don't seem to talk much. Vweeb Kimaya began to respect Vweeb because of his tough attitude, despite being so tiny. They now have a relationship similar to Kweeb and Kami. Appearance Kimaya inherited her mother's blonde hair and emerald-green eyes. However, instead of being long, her hair is cut very short like a boy's, except the top of her hair has three thick spikes sticking up, which are curved at an angle. She pretty much borrows her father's black clothing scheme, and wears a black sleeveless shirt that exposes her bellybutton, black pants that cut off at her ankles, and black shoes and socks. She also wears spiked wristbands around her wrists. Personality Kimaya is very tomboyish, and possesses hardly any girly traits, if any at all. She has her mother's sassy attitude, but a lot more extreme, as she speaks in lots of slang, and cusses more often. As would be expected, Kimaya also likes to skip out on her schoolwork, acts rudely to almost everyone, and listens to really loud music. Kami doesn't really approve of her daughter's attitude and laziness, but whenever she tries to get her to do some homework or to watch her mouth, an argument usually follows, and Kami often gets mad at Jeremiah for being the likely one to give her that attitude. Powers Kimaya is a poisonbender, and she seems fairly skilled with her powers. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Poisonbenders Category:Leaders Category:The Gang Members Category:Drilovsky Family Category:Twenty Keys Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Boogey Pirates Category:Revived Characters